


Finally Happy

by MrsOGorman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecurities, Love, harry styles/plus size reader, plus size, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsOGorman/pseuds/MrsOGorman
Summary: You've done it. You were living your dream. Everything was perfect now, but you couldn't share it with anyone.Until a very certain mister stepped into your life.(Sorry I suck at summaries <3)





	Finally Happy

**Author's Note:**

> My first real work here! Sorry for any mistakes (I am German). If you have any advice feel free to let me know what you think!  
> Lots of love xoxo
> 
> Also, this is a plus size! reader one shot :)

Growing up as an overweight kid has never been easy. Mean words, disgusted looks, and shameless talking were the things you got used to over the years, but still, they hurt. You don't show its affection for you, that would just make things worse. So instead of giving them dirty looks or talking back to them, you just put your chin a little higher in the air and walk past them to show them their words meant nothing to you and this made you a bit more confident about myself.  
A big support is, of course, your family and friends who always assured you that there was nothing to be ashamed of and that you were beautiful the way you are. But you never quite believed it. Sure, they probably really think that, but you? You don't. You felt nothing but disgust for yourself, always wanting to lose weight, be skinny like all those models, be fit like them, beautiful like them. Doubting that you'd ever find a boyfriend staying this big size.  
Being uncomfortable in your own skin also meant you couldn't really live out your hobbies, fearing nobody would like what you do.

One of those hobbies was singing.

Oh, how you wished you could just walk on a stage in front of thousands of people and sing from the bottom of your heart. But instead of trying your luck you'd rather sing in the school choir which was already a huge step but the only way for you to free your voice without anybody only seeing you. It filled yourself with joy to sing these beautiful notes and create a melody along with the rest of the choir that would make people happy when they heard you.  
After graduation, you started studying. It was calm, better than school. You made new friends pretty quickly since many students rather care about you as a person then judging you by your look. With them, you sometimes attended Karaoke nights, but the first few times only watching.

That one night though, half into your first semester, changed your life completely. 

You've been at a friends place and with all your other friends you started Karaoke. Everyone said that you should at least give it a try and with their annoying, nonstop try to convince you, you gave in and faced your biggest fear: Presenting yourself in front of people. Unfortunately, you didn't get to choose the song so you just had to get along with "Halo" by Beyoncé which was one of your favorites actually.  
Starting very shaky, quiet and uncomfortable you sang along the playback. But their sweet words motivated you and made you feel better so slowly you started to sing louder, to put your whole heart into the song. When it ended you just heard loud clapping and cheering and was flooded with compliments. It felt good. Better than ever before.  
Since that night you always sang along with your friends and had the best fun in those nights.  
What you didn't know was that they were recording sometimes when you were singing so it was a big surprise to you that one day you received a letter from "The Voice" saying that they invite you to the Blind Auditions. Of course, your friends were standing around you when you opened the letter and screamed at the top of their lungs along with you.  
You couldn't believe it. Was your dream really coming true?  
A month later after very much training and voice-coaching you attended the Blind Auditions singing "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera, putting all your heart into it, pouring all your emotions into it and you really did it, four chairs turned around for! What came after were very stressful weeks. You always did your best but every week you were afraid to lose.  
In the end, you didn't win but were within the last four candidates.  
Thanks to a lot of promos and the popularity of this show a quite professional and prominent producer asked you to have a contract with him - of course, you agreed!

Today, three years later, you are a rather famous singer and plus-size model, working on your second album.  
You also caught the attention of some of the best singers like Ed Sheeran and Demi Lovato, who you produced duets with, which increased your popularity and fanbase extremely. You got invited to dozens of galas, premieres, and award shows, living your dream to the fullest. There was just one thing missing: a boyfriend.  
With all the things you did and all the appointments you had there wasn't really time to think about this part of your life but sometimes you just felt lonely. Wishing for a man that would hold, love and worship you. But the job took all your attention.  
When working on some lyrics for a new song this morning you received a call from your manager.  
"Y/N, I have an invitation for you to the premiere of Dunkirk in three days. Flights are already booked as well as the hotel room. The makeup artist is booked too and will get you ready then." he said.  
You have already heard about that movie which was based on the book by Christopher Nolan - wonderful work. But something else was ringing in your head. Dunkirk... Dunkirk... wait there is something that you heard about that movie some weeks ago that took you by surprise. Wasn't-  
"There is something else, Y/N. I received a mail from the manager of Harry Styles. He asked if you are interested in making a song with him."  
Then it clicked. Harry Styles was playing a role in Dunkirk! That was it!  
But you didn't think about that anymore you were already squealing with excitement.  
"Oh my god, wow, really? Of course, I want!" you said. Harry Styles. You had a huge crush on him for YEARS! He was all over your room some years ago.  
"I thought you would say yes so I already emailed him saying you agreed," he said, laughing about your excitement. "I also got the information that Harry would love to talk to you about it at the premiere of Dunkirk. That is why you have gotten the invitation."  
You couldn't be any happier. Harry Styles wanted to record a song with you. He is the reason you got invited to the premiere. This was the best day ever.  
\- 3 DAYS LATER -  
You just got ready, now on your way to the red carpet. Nervous you looked out of the window. This wasn't new to you anymore. But the fact that you are about to see Harry Styles was making you feel terribly nervous. Crushing on such a gorgeous man was not easy for you, always saying to yourself that he'd never be interested in you in this way.  
He always dated models and super gorgeous, famous women that you just couldn't hold up with.  
With a nauseous feeling, you arrived and the door of the car was held open. You took a deep breath, put on the biggest smile and stepped out of the car already greeted by loud screaming and your name being called. With your fans there you felt better, happily posing for photos, giving autographs and short interviews.  
After some time you made your way into the building, took a drink and looked around. You happily chatted with some persons, exchanging compliments and just casual chit-chat.  
When it was time to take seats you were looking around to find yours and quickly sat down just to see that you were seated next to Harry who greeted you with a huge grin on his face.  
"It is so nice to meet you Y/N! I absolutely love your music and I was happy about your agreement on a duet" he said, smiling sweetly all the time.  
"Why should I ever say no? It is such a pleasure to be able to work with you. I am a big fan of yours for quite a long time already. I am really looking forward to this" you answered, smiling like an idiot all the time.  
You two continued to chat for a while until they started the programme.  
Right before they began to play the movie he leaned over to you and said quietly "By the way, you look absolutely gorgeous."  
A deep blush crept onto your cheeks and you couldn't help but look at him and giggle softly.  
"Look who's talking, Styles" you answered, making him grin widely.  
During the film you two kept silent, concentrating on what was happening on screen.  
Afterward, you complimented him on his acting talent which you didn't know was THAT good. You showered him with compliments not noticing the dark blush on his cheeks. He was proud of himself and such sweet compliments made him extremely happy. You talked a lot about your music, about casual things in your lives and most importantly about the work you will do together. You couldn't wait to start.  
\- 1 WEEK LATER -  
Working with Harry was pretty nice. He had wonderful ideas for the lyrics as well as for the melody and he always looked super cute whenever he was concentrating on something with a little frown on his face.  
What you didn't notice was the cute smile he had on his face whenever you talked about the lyrics and some ideas and especially whenever he heard you sing. It warmed his heart, he just loved to listen to your beautiful voice.  
Whenever you weren't watching he would just stare at you lovingly and get lost in the sweetness of your voice, warming his whole body.  
He was unsure about asking you out, not knowing how his fans would react. It was always different and he wanted to make sure you wouldn't get hurt by anything.  
But to be honest, he has laid his eyes on you since the first time he saw you on TV and that was when you had your Blind Audition. He adored everything about you. Your soft tummy, your strong and thick legs, your beautiful face and stunning smile. But most of all he worshipped your wonderful voice. He thought you have a talent that not many people have, a strong and powerful voice which still held so many emotions.  
He was simply amazed by you.  
You weren't aware of what Harry thought of you. All you could think about was not to embarrass yourself in front of him. Not being able to ignore the negative thoughts, you made sure to not look at him too often, trying your best not to seem like a total freak. Because you knew that if you would look at him for a while you would start staring and you were sure as hell that he'd find that pretty strange.  
But Harry wouldn't mind. Actually, he'd love to be stared at by you, being able to look into your beautiful eyes that held so much joy, he thought to himself.  
This whole week he was arguing in his head if he should ask you out or not and today was the day. He would do it.  
After you two called it a night and packed up your stuff he walked up to you.  
"Hey Y/N, I'd like to ask you something." He looked rather nervous. Why was he nervous?  
"Sure go ahead" you answered, smiling softly at him.  
"I wanted to know if ya'd like to go out with me? Like... spontaneously. Right now?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.  
You blinked. Wait a minute... Harry Styles just asked you to go on a date with him? RIGHT NOW?  
"I uhm... uh yeah sure. I'd actually love to" you answered, feeling that blush creeping up to your cheeks.  
He seemed relieved and smiled that gorgeous smile of him.  
"Sweet! Let's go then" he answered and offered his arm which you gladly took and followed him out to his car.  
While driving he asked you what you'd like to eat and you two agreed on Chinese takeaway. After you got the food he drove a little out of the city and stopped at a small cliff from where at you could see all over the city with the night sky blinking above. The sky was clear and you could see all of the stars and some pink and purple shadows. It was beautiful.  
While you were amazed by the stars, staring up at the sky, Harry looked at you with a small smile on his lips.  
"You are so beautiful," he said, a little shocked himself since he didn't want to say it out loud. But it slipped and made you turn your head to look at him, surprised.  
"Wh-What did you say?" You couldn't quite believe it. Did he...  
"I said you're so beautiful" he repeated, smiling a little, lowering his head. While you were staring at him surprised he spread out a blanket and sat down on it with the food. Sitting down you silently looked at him.  
"You think I am beautiful?" you whispered, surprised.  
"Actually I think you are absolutely breathtaking", he said while giving you the food, a light blush on his cheeks. He looked up and you immediately locked eyes.  
"Your eyes are so beautiful. The way the stars are shining in them takes my breath away" he continues. "I could stare into them forever. Your smile makes my heart go wee within a second and sometimes it seems like the world around us is stopping just because you flash me a tiny smile." The side of his mouth curls a little and he starts eating. But he continues.  
"I love your voice so much. No matter what you do. Whether you talk about something you love or say some random stuff, I just love listening to you. And when you start to sing..." He closes his eyes for a moment. "I have no words for the feeling I have every time I hear you sing. It is absolutely mesmerizing." He smiles to himself, eating.  
You just look at him, all flushed with disbelief in your eyes.  
"How can you think of me as beautiful? I mean-" You don't have the chance to go on because he interrupts you with a serious face.  
"Because you're "fat"? Lemme tell you a thing, you are not fat. You are soft. I absolutely adore your body. Your squishy tummy, your thick legs... You are absolutely perfect in my eyes." He whispers.  
"But... you used to date thin women, models. Women that are truly beautiful..." you said, feeling very insecure at this moment.  
"And it never truly made me happy." He said, looking down. "I don't want to fulfill society's expectations in dating a thin woman. I love curvy women, always have. I want to have something to hold on, to squeeze, to worship. I want someone like you." He looked at you, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I finally want to be happy."  
You didn't know what to say. Harry Styles... actually loved your body? The biggest issue in your whole life and from one second to another he just makes all your insecurities go away with some words?  
"Harry, I... I don't know what to say" you finally admitted. "No man has ever said something so sweet and wonderful about me... No man has ever just looked at me the way you do now. It feels like you blow all the negative things in my life away with just... a word." You couldn't help the tear that was rolling down your cheek. Happiness. That was the only emotion you were feeling now. Pure happiness.  
Harry giggled softly and wiped away the tear with his thumb, resting his palm against your cheek. With his thumb, he softly strokes over your cheekbone.  
"I will never be at loss for words when I talk about you. There is so much I can say. About your eyes, your cute little nose, your perfectly kissable lips, your soft hair, soft skin, soft body. I could just look at you forever" he admitted.  
And you lost it. The tears just ran down your face in small rivers but despite that you were smiling the biggest smile, resting your own hand over his.  
"Oh, look who's talking. You have no clue how much I could say about you, handsome mister" giggling lightly you sniffled and wiped away some of the tears.  
Without another word, Harry leaned forward and kissed you softly. You were melting into him, smiling against his lips and cupping his face in your hands.  
Sitting with Harry beneath the stars, kissing, you forgot about everything bad that has ever happened to you in the past and just looked forward into the future you would have with him. You were so happy.  
You were in love.

 

\- Hope you enjoyed it! <3  
Tell me what you think :)


End file.
